Combatientes
by Kachorro
Summary: (Masive Crossover/Universo Alterno) Konoha City una de las mas grandes ciudades con combatientes llevara acabo un extraño torneo donde participaran varios guerreros con habilidades sorprendentes y únicas, pero todo esto se vera afectado cuando sucesos sobrenaturales azoten las ciudades obligando a amigos y enemigos a trabajar juntos para la paz regresar. NarutoHarem
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos, últimamente eh estado un poco ocupado intentando traerles una manifestación de actualizaciones para un solo día pero eh de decir que mientras divagaba y me distraía con cierto videojuego en todo su esplendor, fue entonces que se me vino una maravillosa idea, yo Kachorro, tengo el poder de hacer un crossover con ese videojuego si, haré un crossover con el Super Smash Bros y todas sus generaciones de Smash, pero este crossover no sera normal, esto será un MASIVE CROSSOVER… bueno no quiero aburrirlos así que por que no comenzamos, no sin antes decir:

El siguiente Super Smash Bros no me pertenece, este fue creado por una persona a quien admiro y me gustaría llegar a trabajar para el algún día si es que llegara a ser posible, Naruto tampoco me pertenece este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sin mas que decir…

COMENCEMOS…

Konoha City es uno de los lugares más grandes del país del fuego, una ciudad conocida a lo largo de los países elementales no solo por sus famosos tener una academia de combatientes tan grande, es conocida por sus más grandes combatientes salidos de ella, fieros guerreros que se convirtieron en líderes de la ciudad y dieron todo por protegerla.

Ahora nos concentraremos en una casa de clase media, en esta se puede ver lo más básico para poder vivir, cocina decente, baño decente, una sala chica con un cómodo sofá y una televisión mediana, pero lo más importante unos residentes promedio.

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDO! -Gritó el joven dentro de la casa-

- ¡PIKAAAAA! -exclamó su acompañante asustado por el repentino grito de pánico- PIKAAA ¡CHUUUUUUUUUU! -Exclamó mientras por la ventana se podía ver la silueta de alguien siendo electrocutado-

Dentro de la habitación podemos ver dos siluetas, la primera es pequeña y parecida a la de un ratón amarillo de largas orejas amarillas con dos pequeños triángulos negros en las puntas, mejillas rojas y circulares, dos pequeñas rayas cafés en la espalda y una cola parecida a un rayo.

La segunda era la de un joven que esta completamente quemado por el ataque de su compañero, sus cabellos son rubios y están alborotados, ojos azules que en este momento estaban tan abiertos de la sorpresa que se llevo por el ataque, mientras de su boca caía saliva, estaba vistiendo una camiseta azul de manga larga algo quemada y unos pantalones negros. En las mejillas del joven hay unas curiosas marcas parecidas a bigotes felinos. El es Naruto Uzumaki de 15 años de edad.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ATACAS ASI PIKACHU? -Gritó el rubio encarando a su compañero-

- PIKA PI PIKACHU PIKA PIKA -Le respondió la pequeña criatura muy enojada mientras ambos se gruñían mutuamente, al momento en que las mejillas del pequeño soltaban descargas eléctricas-

- NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS COSAS, TENGO QUE ALISTARME O LLEGARE TARDE -Gritó Naruto corriendo como loco por toda la casa-

A los pocos minutos Naruto estaba listo, llevaba una chaqueta naranja abierta dejando ver una camiseta negra de manga color rojo, lleva unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos color negro con naranja, mientras que en su muñeca colocaba un extraño dispositivo que parecía funcionar como un guante.

- ¿Vienes o que? -Preguntó Naruto a su compañero el cual seguía recostado en la cama con grandes síntomas de pereza-

- Pika Pika -Mencionó el pequeño con aburrimiento-

- ¿Cómo que si tienes otra opción? -Gritó el rubio disconforme por la respuesta- ES TARDE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS -Mencionó el rubio con preocupación-

- Pi -Respondió con desgano para bajarse de la cama y después saltar a al hombro del rubio-

Una vez listo Naruto llego a la puerta de su casa para terminar saliendo y dejando a una mujer pelirroja y a un extraño ser con apariencia de fantasma, completamente perplejos por la velocidad con la que el chico salió de la casa.

- NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE MAMÁ, AHORA ESTOY ATRASADO -Gritó el rubio haciendo que la mujer reconociera lo voz-

- Ese niño -suspiró la mujer mientras negaba con la cabeza- Espero que logre llegar a tiempo -Comentó la oji violeta mirando en dirección a Naruto, para después mirar la puerta de la casa abierta- ven Froslass-chan arreglemos un poco la casa, Naruto-kun Pika-chan llegaran con hambre -Mencionó la pelirroja entrando a su casa siendo seguida por su compañera-

- Froslass -Respondió su compañera cerrando la puerta-

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha city, Pikachu se encontraba bien agarrado de sus hombros para evitar caerse mientras disfrutaba del aire que le proporcionaba la velocidad de su amigo y camarada. Ahora a Naruto solo le importaba llegar a la academia y aprobar su examen para ser un combatiente como lo fue en vida su padre.

- Bien, creo que cerré la puerta, mire a mamá y Froslass, ahora solo me quedan como dos minutos para llegar a la academia y pasar la prueba, espero no se enojen por mi retraso aunque no pueden regañarme por no ser estudiante -Decía para si mismo el chico mientras corría evadiendo tanto personas como sus compañeros- Disculpen, hola… -Decía/Saludaba Naruto mientras corría por todos lados evadiendo a todos los que se le cruzaban por su camino- ¡HEY! Fuera de mi camino -Gritó el rubio logrando evadir a un peliblanco de larga cabellera y así seguir su camino a la academia-

- Politoed -Exclamó un ser verde en la cabeza del hombre-

- Si, yo también lo vi -Dijo el hombre mirando al rubio que no paraba de correr, mientras una sonrisa se ponía en su rostro para después decidir seguir su camino-

Academia de combatientes…

En estos momentos se puede ver un estadio en forma de ovalo el cual esta compuesto por gradas y una pequeña habitación donde se encuentran los examinadores.

- _Una vez mas a todos los aspirantes que han pasado su examen para la academia de combatientes regístrense, los que no hayan aprobado suerte el próximo año, ultima llamada para los que no se han registrado así que háganlo o sufran las consecuencias_ -explicó un hombre por medio de un alta voz-

En ese momento varios estudiantes se comenzaron a retirar con decepción pues no habían logrado calificar como combatientes

Área exterior de la academia…

- Señoritas, el tiempo se acabo tiren las copias de la documentación de aquellos que no llegaron, mas tarde les entregaremos los originales cuando vengan a pedirlos -Explicó un hombre de traje negro a unas jóvenes que estaban de recepcionistas-

- ¡ESPEREN! -Se escuchó un grito que llamó la atención del hombre y las dos mujeres que estaban con el- ¡NO ESTAMOS AUSENTES! -Gritó Naruto apareciendo entre unos arbustos de la academia y respirando de forma agitada- Naruto Uzumaki reportándose -Aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa-

- PIKA PI -Se escuchó junto al gritó haciendo que las mujeres se enamoraran prácticamente del pequeño amarillo-

Regresando a las instalaciones, Naruto había logrado entrar y ahora estaba por realizar su prueba, mientras el hombre de traje se dirigía donde los examinadores estaban.

- Disculpen, acaba de llegar un ultimo aspirante, el chico esta muy emocionado esperando por un combate -Anunció el hombre de traje presentándose ante las 3 siluetas-

- No me parece correcto, estos muchachos de ahora solo están perdidos en cosas sin importancia como el internet y las teleseries, tendré que ir a castigarlo por ser un impuntual -Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados y azabaches, de ojos rojos y carnosos labios pintados de rojo. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa blanca de manga larga muy escotada que dejaba apreciar sus encantos, lleva una falda azul la cual tiene una abertura a ambos lados de las piernas, mientras dicha prenda llega a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras su calzado consta de unos zapatos negros de tacón-

- No te lo tomes muy personal Kurenai, seguro que tuvo una buena razón para llegar tarde -Comentó un hombre de cabellos plateados el cual escondía uno de sus ojos con una badana negra cubriendo su ojo derecho, mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro en una mascara. Lleva un chaleco táctico verde, una camiseta azul debajo del chaleco, unos jeans azules un poco holgados y unas botas de combate negras-

- No lo defiendas Kakashi, el chico tiene que aceptar sus errores -Regaño Kurenai mirando al peliplata de forma severa que rápidamente volvió su vista a un libro en sus manos-

- Oigan tranquilícense iré yo, además tengo ganas de un poco de acción -Mencionó un hombre de piel bronceada, cabellos negros y largas patillas que terminaban en una barba, su ropa consta de una camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas, unos jeans negros y unas botas de combate-

- Bien iré a preparar todo -Mencionó el hombre de traje retirándose-

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Asuma? -Preguntó Kurenai mirando como el hombre se ajustaba un guante parecido a Naruto, pero en su mano izquierda-

- Claro -Respondió Asuma con una sonrisa para después salir de la habitación-

- _A todos aquellos que quieran presenciar el ultimo examen para combatiente, se les recomienda que permanezcan en sus lugares_ -Dijo un hombre por medio del altavoz haciendo que varias reacciones se llevaran a cabo en los ya ingresados-

- Una pelea de improvisto… -Mencionó una rubia de camiseta purpura sin mangas la cual resaltaba su busto copa BB casi C, lleva una falda estilo colegiala en color purpura que termina a la altura de sus muslos, mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas largas calcetas negras y su calzado constaba de unos zapatos deportivos estilo bota de color negro-

Regresando a la arena todos los presentes podían ver a Naruto maravillado junto a su compañero.

- Vaya… esto es asombroso, puedo verme en la pantalla -Dijo el rubio mirando la pantalla con emoción-

- Pika Pika -Secundó su amigo con emoción-

En ese momento por Asuma apareció entrando por un pasillo y parándose frente a Naruto para después saludarle de mano gesto que Naruto devolvió.

- Mucho gusto jovencito, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y seré tu examinador -Se presentó Asuma de forma amable-

- Un placer Asuma-san, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y este de aquí es mi compañero Pikachu, queremos hacer el examen para combatientes -Explicó el rubio haciendo sonreír a Asuma-

- jajaja me gusta tu entusiasmo chico ya me caes bien, pero con eso no se gana la pelea -Explicó Asuma- Bueno, espero que estés listo por que no seré blando - Dijo tomando una pose de combate-

- Hai, ya vera que estoy mas que listo para ser el mejor combatiente de todos -Dijo el rubio con emoción-

En ese momento ambos contrincantes cambiaron sus miradas a una seria, para que el campo de batalla comenzara a temblar al momento en que varias estructuras salían del suelo, poco a poco el lugar terminó convirtiéndose en una jungla dejando maravillados al rubio y su amigo.

- Un campo de batalla, oh cielos esto es tan emocionante -Dijo el rubio maravillado-

- Bueno Naruto-san, será mejor que demos comienzo a esto -Explicó Asuma tomando su distancia de Naruto-

Ambos contrincantes se miraron de forma seria para después colocar el guante con el dispositivo frente a ellos y hacer una secuencia de mandos en las pequeñas teclas que este poseía, al momento el cuerpo de Naruto y el de Asuma comenzó a brillar mientras sus ropas sufrían unos cambios extraños.

Una vez que el brillo desapareció, Asuma termino moldeando un traje estilo militar color gris el cual marcaba cada área de su trabajado cuerpo, sus botas de combate quedaron en el mismo estado, en su frente apareció una banda negra y tenia un puro en la boca.

El cabello de Naruto sufrió un leve cambio, ahora tenía patillas largas, en su cabeza había un gorro verde parecido al de un duende, lleva una camisa de manga larga color blanco y sobre esta una camisa de manga corta del mismo color verde por la cual pasaban una correa de cuero de forma cruzada por el pecho de Naruto, la cual mantenía un estuche de espada colgando en la espalda del chico mientras en su cintura había un cinturón café. En sus manos hay unos guantes de piel color café que dejan libres los dedos y abracan hasta su antebrazo, mientras en sus manos sostiene un escudo de madera y una espada estilo medieval. Lleva unos pantalones color beige y unas botas de piel que llegan a sus pantorrillas.

Ver la trasformación de Asuma emociono a muchos, pero ver a Naruto llamo demasiado la atención, pues sabían la historia de esas ropas y quien las portaba, al momento en que un joven de cabellos negros apretaba los puños.

- Interesante ropa chico, pero veamos que tal te mueves -Dijo Asuma sin perder de vista al chico-

Asuma y Naruto corrieron uno contra otro, en ese momento el examinador dio una maroma táctica que tomó por sorpresa a Uzumaki quien apenas pudo reaccionar cubriéndose con su escudo ante la patada de Sarutobi.

- ¨Es muy rápido¨ -Pensó Naruto haciendo fuerza por mantearse en su lugar y evitar que la patada lo sacara de balance-

Naruto empujo el pie de Asuma haciéndolo retroceder, pero este rápidamente retomo su pose de combate esperando el movimiento del chico. Naruto se abalanzo sobre asuma mientras su brazo con el artefacto de trasformación brillaba dejándole un pequeño objeto en su mano con el escudo.

- ¡NUECES DEKU! -Gritó el rubio impactando un puño de semillas en las cercanías de Asuma quien al reconocer el nombre del artefacto retrocedo por seguridad alcanzando a ponerse seguro-

- ¨Eso estuvo peligroso, me sorprende que tenga un objeto de distracción que solo se le vende a los combatientes graduados¨ -Pensó el hombre mirando a Naruto-

En ese momento Naruto guardo su escudo y espada mientras su dispositivo aparecía otro objeto en sus manos.

- ¨Un chico interesante, parece que tiene buen manejo sobre las armas¨ -Pensó Asuma con una sonrisa mientras su dispositivo imitaba a Naruto y en el aparecía tres pequeños objetos ovalados que llevo a su boca para quitarle el seguro y arrojarlo a Naruto- Vemos como manejas esto -Gritó arrojándolos, mientras Naruto usaba el arma en sus manos el cual era una vara de madera la cual comenzó a girar como una especie de bastón Bo para evitar las granadas mientras estas caían cercanas a una pared-

- Intente algo mejor -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada después de ver la explosión de las granadas que destruyeron una pared- ¿Eso no me quita puntos verdad? -Preguntó Naruto señalando los daños, cosa que aprovecho Asuma para conectarle un golpe al rostro y así lograr derribar al rubio-

Mientras en las gradas…

- Hmn parece que ese mediocre no tiene la habilidad que se requiere ante tal habilidad -Mencionó el moreno sin despegar los ojos de la pelea-

- Ese chico es bueno, nadie le a aguantado tanto a Asuma -Dijo un joven de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta color verde olivo abierta dejando así su torso expuesto, lleva unos pantalones cafés y unas botas de combate negras-

Regresando a la pelea…

Asuma camino hacia Naruto y lo atrapo haciendo algo parecido a la maniobra de Heimlich, pero con la excepción de que Asuma estaba ejerciendo presión en el cuello de Naruto.

- Ríndete -Pidió de forma seria el hombre-

- PIKA PI -Gritó Pikachu con intenciones de auxiliar a Naruto, pero justo cuando estuvo por taclear a Asuma algo lo golpeo en el rostro- ¡CHAAAA! -Exclamó con dolor mientras levantaba lentamente el rostro y miraba a un mono anaranjado con la cola encendida en una llama-

- ¡MONFERNO! -Gritó el mono frente a Pikachu-

- Bien hecho amigo, encárgate de tratarlo bien -Pidió Asuma recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero- ¡Ríndete! -Pidió Asuma mientras volteaba un poco el cuello de Naruto aplicando fuerza-

- Ggg…. no -Respondió con dificultad el rubio-

- Bien solo debo esperar a que pierdas el consentimiento -Respondió aplicando mas fuerza mientras que Kurenai desde la sala de evaluadores apretaba los puños, Asuma se estaba pasando-

- ¨El tajo relámpago es una técnica mortal y que no se puede evadir, recuérdalo¨ -Escuchó Naruto en su cabeza al momento en que le da una cabezazo a Asuma logrando que este retrocediera con un leve dolor para después aprovechar el momento de dolor del examinador y soltarle un espadazo- ¡HEAAA! -Gritó Naruto dejando un corte en Asuma el cual se protegió gracias a la armadura en la parte frontal-

- Bien Naruto, pero no estoy derrotado -Dijo mostrando un pequeño artefacto-

- ¿Un detonador? -Pensó Naruto al momento en que Asuma lo accionaba, provocando que ante la explosión Naruto fuera lastimando de gravedad y quedara en el suelo- No… Puedo… Perder… -Dijo levantándose lentamente-

- Pika… Pi… Pi Pi Pi -Gritó Pikachu intentando que Naruto se levantaba mientras evadía algunos ataques de Monferno-

- ¡MONFERNO! -Gritó furioso el pokémon con apariencia de mono mientras soltaba puñetazos rodeados de fuego y golpeaba a Pikachu-

- ¡PIKAAAA! -Gritó con dolor mientras caía al lado de Naruto-

- Pika… chu -Mencionó Naruto mirando a su amigo herido-

- Pika -Expresó adolorido el pequeño-

- Tranquilo amigo… saldremos de esta -Dijo el rubio levantándose lentamente siendo imitado por Pikachu-

- Admiro tu coraje, sin duda serias un gran combatiente pero para eso me tienes que derrotar -Dijo Asuma caminando hacia Naruto- Lo siento chico pero debemos parar esto o… -Dijo el hombre para terminar mirando al rubio sonreir-

- Bromea esto es demasiado divertido, ahora Pikachu -Gritó Naruto encajando el metal de la espada en el pantalón de Asuma evitando lastimarlo, mientras tomaba la cola de Pikachu- ¡AHORA IMPACTRUENO! -Gritó Naruto mientras las mejillas de Pikachu desprendida descargas eléctricas y su rostro reflejaba furia al sentir lo fuerte que Naruto lo tomaba de la cola-

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? -Expreso con asombro al ser tomado por sorpresa y no esperar ese movimiento-

- PIKA… ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -Gritó Pikachu electrocutando a Naruto y a Asuma que gracias al metal y la pequeña cadena que hizo el Uzumaki termino metiéndolo en el lio hasta que termino ocurriendo una explosión debido a las granadas de Asuma- ¡PIKAAAAAAA! -Exclamó Pikachu furioso mirando al Monferno sudar de miedo-

- ¡FERNO! -Gritó huyendo de miedo-

- Pika… Pika… Pika… PIKA… PIKA… PIKAAAAA -Gritaba el pequeño Pikachu al momento en que se rodeaba de electricidad y su imagen se volvía amarilla y negra hasta que logro golpear a Monferno que termino estrellándose fuertemente contra una pared y dejándolo fuera de combate-

- Mon… Fer… No -Exclamó con los ojos en espiral y completamente quemado por la electricidad mientras tenia leves auto reflejos-

- ¡MONFERNO! -Gritó Asuma poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mono- Lo hiciste bien amiguito -Dijo el hombre sonriendo y levantando a su amigo- Naruto… -Llamó Asuma haciendo que todos prestaran atención- Bienvenido a la academia de combatientes -Felicitó Asuma acercándose al rubio y estrechando su mano con una sonrisa-

- LO LOGRE JAJAJAJA, LO LOGRE SOMOS UNOS COMBATIENTES ¿QUÉ TE PARECE PIKACHU? -Gritó el rubio a su amigo que corría muy feliz a los brazos de su amigo-

- Pika Pi -Dijo feliz saltando a sus brazos de Naruto- ¡PIKACHUUUUUUUU! -Exclamó electrocutando al rubio frente a toda la academia que miraba con pena al pokémon rebelde- Chaaaa -Exclamó frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Naruto-

- Ya entendí… no jalare… tu cola… otra vez -Dijo el rubio de forma cortada-

- JAJAJAJAJA SIN DUDA ME AGRADAS CHICO, VEN VAYAMOS A QUE CUREN A NUESTROS AMIGOS -Dijo Asuma de forma amable al momento en que sus ropas regresaban a la normalidad-

Mientras en las gradas…

- NO PUEDO CREERLO, UN NOVATO SI EXPERIENCIA LE GANO A ASUMA-SENSEI -Dijo en shock el moreno-

- ¨Su estrategia fue buena en todo momento y aguanta bien los golpes, cielos este chico es demasiado problemático al exponerse de esa manera¨ -Pensó el cabeza de piña con una sonrisa al ver al rubio discutiendo con su pokémon-

- Vaya es asombroso que un novato le ganara a Asuma-sensei, parece que mi primer año en este lugar no será tan aburrido -Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver el compañerismo del rubio y su rebelde pokémon-

- ¨Ese chico es muy interesante, logro derrotar a Asuma usando solo su ingenio y un poco de sentido común al usar el metal como un conductor de electricidad¨ -Pensó de forma analítica la mujer que miraba como Asuma se llevaba a Naruto y Pikachu para que recibieran un poco de tratamiento medico-

Departamento de servicios médicos… 30 minutos despues…

- Así que eres hijo de Kushina-san -Dijo Asuma mirando al rubio-

- Hai, ¿Conoce a mi madre? -Preguntó Naruto-

- Ella fue una gran combatiente, pero se retiro de forma misteriosa, no pensé que tu fueras su hijo -Dijo Asuma-

- Naruto-san -se escucho una voz-

- Aquí -Respondió Naruto acercándose a la mujer- Con esto tu compañero estará bien -Dijo una mujer pelirroja con uniforme de enfermera al momento en que Pikachu saltaba a la cabeza de Naruto-

- Si, ya lo note jejeje -rió un poco nervioso ante las acciones de su compañero-

- Asuma-sempai, Monferno sufrió una parálisis pero la pudimos quitar con éxito, dándole un suero de bayas Zreza -Explicó al momento en que el pokémon de fuego saltaba al hombro del hombre y se colgaba en su cuello-

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda -Agradeció Asuma- Bueno Naruto, como yo te hice la evaluación tendrás que venir mañana y te presentare a tu grupo, así que nos veremos mañana a las 8:00 A.M. -Explicó Asuma mientras Naruto se retiraba-

- Bueno Pikachu regresemos a casa, quizás Mamá nos prepare un buen Misso Ramen por pasar la prueba -Dijo Naruto con emoción-

- El hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, esto se pondrá interesante -Dijo Asuma intentando reprimir una carcajada al ver como Pokémon y Combatiente peleaban entre ellos-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos espero que hayan disfrutado este loco crossover, sin duda les esperan muchas sorpresas mas así que nos veremos después, si tienen dudas estoy para respondérselas por medio de PM o Reviews.

Nos leemos.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos se que a pasado mucho tiempo, pero para ahorrarles mis excusas estoy trabajando todos mis proyectos ninguno será abandonado como lo dicen varios comentarios que me han llegado preguntándome si abandone mis historias, en fin, este día les traigo el segundo capitulo de este Multicrossover.

Yo no poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes que sea haga mención en la presente historia, mi único fin al crearla es el de entretenerlos.

_Bien entonces lo mejor será que publiques esto, que a todos nos has dejado en una gran espera._

**En efecto Dulzura, lo bueno es que Kachorro parece mas activo estos últimos días pues esta trabajando la continuación de…**

_No creo que sea conveniente que digas cual será la siguiente actualización, mejor dejémoslo como sorpresa- Mencionó la Pokemon Psíquica tapándole la boca a la vaquera-_

_SI AHORA PUBLICA LA HISTORIA KACHORRO-NII_

Bueno, ya las escucharon, aquí vamos…

Es una noche tranquila en Konoha City, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro mientras sus habitantes se preparaban para convivir en una cena con el fin de compartir un agradable momento en familia, ese es el momento que los ciudadanos comunes estaban acostumbrados a vivir día tras día, y en la casa de nuestro querido rubio no era la excepción, sin embargo la cena estaba algo atrasada debido a una emocionada mujer que festejaba y gritaba a los cielos la gran noticia que le había dado su hijo

- ¡SIIII POR FIN! ¡POR FIN LE DEMOSTRARE A MIKO-BAKA QUE ESTABA EQUIVOCADA! JAJAJAJA ¡MI BEBÉ, POR FIN MI BEBÉ ES TODO UN COMBATIENTE!- Gritaba con emoción una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos que llevaba puesto un suéter blanco que delineaba perfectamente sus pechos, al igual que unos pantalones de mezclilla lo hacían con sus caderas y trasero, mientras saltaba con el rostro de su hijo pegado a sus pechos-

- Ma tranquilízate un poco… me estoy… mareando y no… puedo… respirar- Mencionó un chico de cabellos rubios con ojos en espiral, debido a que su madre tenia rato zangoloteándolo al no caber de felicidad en la casa-

- NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO -Decía muy feliz la pelirroja, que solo se aferraba mas a su hijo al punto en que el chico se puso tan azul que su boca termino abriéndose y por esta salía el espíritu del rubio- ¡NO ESPERA HIJO, NO TE MUERAS, TIENES UN GRAN LOGRO NO PUEDES ABANDONAR TU GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!- Gritaba Kushina Uzumaki zangoloteando a su hijo para poder regresarlo a la vida-

- Pi iii kakakakaka -Se reía el compañero del rubio al ver una escena, pues su madre siempre hacia estas cosas donde lo mataba por pocos segundos y terminaba reviviendo por la brusquedad con la que su madre ejecutaba los primeros auxilios-

- ¡NARU-CHAN NO PUEDES ABANDONAR A MAMI! -Dijo Kushina sacando un desfibrador mientras su compañera Frosslass se vestía de enfermera- Enfermera necesito una carga de 200 voltios a mi señal -Pidió Kushina a su compañera mientras descubría el pecho de su hijo para revivirlo, fue en ese momento que Naruto comenzó a despertar y miro esas planchas metálicas pegadas a su pecho y la expresión seria de su madre intentando ayudarlo-

- Ma… ¿Mamá? -Llamó Naruto algo asustado al ver esos trozos de metal, fue entonces que las maquinas se encendieron y segundos después-¡ AAAAHHH! -Se escucho un gritó tan fuerte que aquellos que ya estaban acostumbrados solo podían sentir pena por el pobre chico-

Minutos después Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con una expresión de molestia, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba dándole la espalda a su madre mientras Kushina le pedía disculpas una y otra vez.

- Por favor Naru-chan perdóname -Decía la mujer de cabellos rojos implorando el perdón de su hijo-

- Sabes que odio que uses el desfibrador -Mencionó Naruto en la misma pose-

- Pero, es que si no lo uso tu podrías morir, es solo precaución -Respondió Kushina cuando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor la cual bajaba por su nuca, mientras Naruto miraba a su madre con molestia- Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema dime ¿Quien te aplicó tu examen? -Pregunto Kushina mirando a su hijo en espera de una respuesta-

- Fue… hmmm, creo… creo que se llamaba Asuma -Respondió Naruto queriendo hacer memoria-

- Asuma… vaya, tal parece que cumplió su sueño de ser maestro, me alegro por Asu-chan -Dijo divertida dejando a Naruto sintiendo algo de escalofríos-

- L… ¿Lo conoces? -Preguntó Naruto esperando que no fuera algún amor secreto que tubo su madre con anterioridad-

- Si, yo fui quien le aplicó el examen de ingreso a Asu-chan, sin duda su combate cuerpo a cuerpo era muy bueno para alguien de su generación, me tomo varias veces por sorpresa pero todo termino cuando de forma ingeniosa me derroto a base de una grupo de detonadores y minas que coloco en el campo de batalla -Mencionó Kushina recordando sus días como maestra en la academia de combatientes-

- Vaya no espere que eso hubiera ocurrido Mamá -Dijo Naruto impresionado por tal historia que su madre le había dicho acerca de ese combate-

- Bueno Naru-chan eso no importa ahora, pues a este paso tu estas mas cerca de convertirte en combatiente mas poderoso como lo fui yo -Dijo feliz la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo- Bien, ahora quiero que te vayas a bañar, yo preparare un ramen especial y después veremos juntos un poco de ese dibujo animado de piratas que tanto te gusta- Mencionó la pelirroja haciendo que Naruto frenara en seco y volteara la cabeza en dirección a la mujer que se dio cuenta de sus palabras-

- ¿Enserio estas mirando eso? -Preguntó Naruto incrédulo mientras su madre se coloraba al hablar de más y dejar que su hijo supiera su nuevo pasatiempo-

- Es que… el renito me pareció muy lindo y después mire unos capítulos para seguir mirándolo y después ya no pude detenerme -Dijo Kushina llorando lagrimas de cascada de una manera cómica- ¡ME VOLVI ADICTA A LA SERIE!- Gritó Kushina tomando a Naruto por su chaqueta mientras lagrimas de desesperación fluían de sus ojos y Naruto sonreía nervioso-

- ¿Por qué no puedo tener una madre normal como mis amigos? -Se preguntó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, mientras la mujer miraba la expresión nerviosa de su hijo-

- ¡NO ME REGAÑES SOY HUMANA! -Grito a Naruto, mientras ella caía en depresión y se colocaba en posición fetal en una esquina de la casa, mientras Naruto sonreía un poco divertido, amaba a su madre y jamás la cambiaria por una normal y aburrida-

- Fross… lass -Mencionó la compañera de la pelirroja dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda-

- Si Fross-chan yo se que tu eres la única que me entiende -Respondió Kushina abrazada de sus rodillas-

- Oye Mamá ¿Quieres ayuda para preparar el ramen? -Preguntó Naruto haciendo que la mujer volteara a verlo- Si no te apuras no podremos ver el nuevo capitulo de hoy -Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Kushina sonriera y ambos caminaran en dirección a la cocina para convivir un poco-

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa de los Uzumaki, en una zona mas lujosa se podía ver a una enorme mansión muy extensa, en estos momentos podemos ver a una hermosa rubia que tenía suelto su cabello y que llegaba a la altura de las caderas. La chica llevaba un vestido lujoso de color morado que se apegaba a su silueta haciendo resaltar sus pechos y caderas.

El clima era perfecto para relajarse sentada en una silla que estaba en una terraza, la cual conectaba con su habitación. Los leves vientos refrescaban su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera, una extraña criatura verde de cuatro patas que tenía una enorme hoja verde en la cabeza, mientras descansaba sobre el regazo de su compañera.

- Aquí estabas princesa -Mencionó una voz gruesa a espaldas de la chica, que no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba-

- ¿Ocurre algo papi? -Preguntó la rubia sin intenciones de voltearse-

- Solo venia a felicitarte y decirte que te traje un obsequio por haber tenido éxito en tu examen de admisión, estamos orgullosos de ti -Dijo el hombre con una voz tranquila y monótona-

- ¿Cuando se van? -Preguntó la rubia sabiendo que cuando su padre le daba un obsequio era para compensarla por que se iría de viaje con su madre por un largo tiempo-

- Hija sabes que no es nuestra intención irnos, es solo que mi trabajo como oficial hace que sea solicitado en otros países elementales -Explicó el hombre queriendo alegrar un poco a su hija-

- Solo díganme cuando se van y cuando regresan, no necesito explicaciones -Respondió la joven-

- ¿Chiko? -Exclamó su compañera despertando de su sueño ante los movimientos de su compañera combatiente-

- Princesa por favor no lo tomes a mal -Pidió el hombre pero la chica simplemente se puso de pie y entro a su habitación para dirigirse al baño donde se encerró y abrió el agua de la regadera, haciendo que el hombre de cabellos rubios suspirara con desanimo y se retirara dejando a su hija relajarse-

La joven rubia se retiro su vestido quedando solamente con su ropa interior mientras metía su mano derecha para medir la temperatura del agua.

- Siempre es lo mismo Chikorita, no puedo entender por que tienen que salir tanto, lo entiendo de papá que es un oficial muy importante, pero ¿Por qué Mamá tiene que ir? -Preguntó la rubia mirando a su compañera-

- Chiko Chi Chi Chiko -Exclamaba la pequeña criatura de la hoja sobre su cabeza-

- Ya se que están casados, pero de que les sirve tenerme si jamás me cuidaran, prácticamente mi hermano fue quien me crió -Respondió Ino algo molesta-

- Chi Chi Chiko Chiko -Le respondió la pequeña-

- Lo se, pero me gustaría que una sola vez no me diera un regalo por querer compensar su ausencia, me conformaría con un simple abrazo y un te quiero Ino -Mencionó muy disconforme Ino sentándose en la bañera, fue cuando Chikorita se acerco se acercó a ella y algo rodeo el cuerpo de Ino- Chikorita ¿Que haces? -Preguntó sorprendida al ver el látigo cepa alrededor de su cuerpo-

- Chi Chiko, Chi -Mencionó la pequeña recargando su cabecita en el regazo de Ino. La rubia al ver la acción de su amiga simplemente sonrió y la cargó en sus brazos-

- Gracias Chikorita, se que dices la verdad -Dijo Ino sintiéndose mejor al saber que su mejor amiga la apoyaba incondicionalmente- Oye… ¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño juntas? -Preguntó la rubia sonriéndole a su amiga-

- ¡CHIKOOO! -Gritó con emoción para comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de Ino-

- Esta bien, entonces vamos a bañarnos -Respondió Ino para que Chikorita saltara a la bañera y comenzara a disfrutar de una pequeña alberquita donde apenas podía sumergirse-

- CHIKO -Exclamó muy feliz la pequeña chikorita saliendo del agua provocando la risa de su amiga-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA debe ser muy lindo tener tu inocencia -Mencionó Ino enternecida por el comportamiento de Chikorita, para proceder a quitarse su ropa interior y comenzar a sumergir su cuerpo en esa calida agua soltando un suspiro de relajación- Esto es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida- Mencionó muy feliz Ino-

Ino había puesto un poco de jabón en el agua, logrando crear un poco de burbujas para que Chikorita jugara mientras mordía un Psyduck de plástico que rechinaba cuando lo aplastaba con su boca.

- ¨Estoy muy emocionada por haber pasado mi examen, Mitarashi-san fue una oponente muy dura, pero… ese chico¨- Pensaba Ino mientras levantaba su pierna mirando escurrir el agua-

Flashback:

- Sera mejor que te rindas de una vez Uzumaki .Sentenció Asuma estando frente al maltrecho Naruto que apenas podía levantar el rostro mirando a su examinador, lo mas extraño para el Sarutobi, era que Naruto estaba sonriendo de forma burlona -¿Que te causa tanta gracia?- Preguntó curioso el hombre de la barba de candado, cuando escucho como su ropa se desgarraba y al bajar la mirada se encontró la espada del rubio atravesando su pantalón, para después tomar con firmeza la cola de su amigo eléctrico-

- ¡AHORA PIKACHU! ¡USA IMPACTRUENO! -Ordenó Naruto a su camarada quien no necesito tal orden, pues su cola es una extremidad muy sensible y la forma tan ruda con la que Naruto la tomó no fue para nada delicada-

- PIKA PIKA… ¡CHUUUUUUUU! -Exclamó furioso el pequeño roedor amarillo soltando una enorme cantidad electricidad que pocos creerían si no lo hubieran visto, la descarga terminó quemando los circuitos de los C4 y esto creó una explosión tan poderosa que Asuma había salido volando y termino estrellándose contra una pared-

Fin del Flashback:

- Sin duda es un chico… interesante -Mencionó Ino de forma inconsciente y olvidando el hecho de que Chikorita estaba con ella en ese momento-

- ¿Chi? -Preguntó Chikorita mirando a la joven rubia, que termino sonrojándose de golpe al ser vista por su amiga-

- ¡AAHHH! NO TE PREOCUPES NO ES NADA YO JAMAS PENSARIA EN UN CHICO COMO EL -Mencionó alterada y nerviosa, mientras movía sus manos queriendo dejar en claro que solo estaba hablando lo que su mente le decía y no procesaba las palabras-

- ¿Chi? -Exclamó Chicorita pues su compañera siempre se portaba muy raro cuando se ponía nerviosa y la pequeña Pokémon planta solo podía pensar algo ¨Los humanos y sus rarezas¨-

Los minutos comenzaron a trascurrir y ambas ya se encontraban listas para dormir, Ino camino frente a su espejo con su cabello suelto, este llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, la joven en ese momento solo llevaba puesta unas bragas moradas con encaje negro y una camisa purpura que lentamente comenzó a abotonar.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir -Mencionó ella caminando hacia su cama donde Chikorita dio 4 vueltas como si fuera un perro y después se acostó al lado de Ino quien ya había entrado a la cama arropando a ambas con una ligera sabana blanca- Buenas noches Chikorita, mañana será un gran día -Sin mas Ino cerro sus ojos con una acurrucada Chikorita y termino cayendo en las orbitas de Cresselia-

De regreso en la casa Uzumaki se podía ver a Kushina tranquilamente dormida en el sofá, con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de su hijo. La ropa de Kushina en ese momento constaba de una muy ligera camisa de tirantes color gris con estampado de Pokéball en el pecho, el cual resaltaba mucho y lleva también un short estilo licra a la altura del muslo, dejando así ver sus perfectas piernas.

Naruto en ese momento miro a su madre y teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo este se puso de pie y se acercó al televisor con el control remoto en manos. El rubio en ese momento llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un pants negro con líneas verdes verticales.

- ¨Princesa¨ -Mencionaba impactado un rubio de cabellos lacios con brava negra y ceja de espiral, mientras un curita cubría la mitad de su nariz- ¨¿Princesa? Entonces es… Tiene que ser¨-.

- ¨¡NO LO HAGAS SANJI!¨ -Gritaba un pequeño ser peludo con un enorme sombrero azul por el cual salían unas astas- ¨¡Bajo ningún concepto debes darte la vuelta!¨ -Ordenó el pequeño mirando a su amigo-

- ¨Oye… -Llamó el hombre llevándose un cigarro a la boca mientras su rostro se oscurecía- Me estás diciendo que si me doy la vuelta, y miro detrás de mí… -Mencionó llevando un encendedor a su boca para encender su cigarro- ¿Veré a la Princesa Sire? ¨.

En ese momento Naruto apago la televisión para girarse y ver a su madre descansando en el sofá, sin mas que hacer el rubio se acercó a ella y de la manera mas delicada la tomó en sus brazos mientras la cabeza de la pelirroja quedaba pegada a su pecho. El chico camino por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre donde estaba Frosslass, quien removió las cobijas dejando que Naruto recostara a su madre.

- Muchas gracias Fross-chan -Agradeció Naruto a la pokemon hielo/Fantasma que lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación de su compañera, dejando así a Naruto con su madre, quien se comenzó a mover algo incomoda y al intentar acomodarse abrió un poco los ojos pero solo logro ver borroso, lo único que identifico fue una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules y eso la hizo sonreír-

- Mi... Mina-kun -Murmuró con gran cansancio Kushina, mientras ella llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de Naruto confundiéndole con su difunto esposo, mientras su hijo colocaba su mano sobre la de su madre- Mina-kun te extrañe mucho -Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro la pelirroja-

- Aquí estoy Kushina-chan, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte -Respondió Naruto con un tono tranquilo y como si estuviera acostumbrado a lo que escuchaba de parte de su madre-

- Te amo Mina-kun -Mencionó Kushina sonriendo por las palabras de "Minato" y lentamente cerró sus ojos regresando al mundo de los sueños, Naruto le miro y aparto unos mechones de su frente, después se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente-

- Dulces sueños Mamá -Menciono el rubio saliendo de la habitación en completo silencio para no despertarle, una vez fuera Naruto miro a Frosslass terminando de acomodar la sala para después acercarse a Pikachu quien miraba de forma maternal para acariciarle la cabeza con mucho cariño mientras este dormía- Fross-chan, ve a dormir yo puedo terminar de arreglar aquí- Explicó Naruto pero, Frosslass negó y le entregó a Pikachu para después señalarle su habitación- No deberías sobre exigirte tanto -Comentó Naruto pero, Frosslass con una sonrisa en su rostro lo empujo en dirección a su habitación- ya entendida, buenas noches -Se despidió Naruto caminando a su cuarto-.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, el rubio caminó hacia su cama recostó a Pikachu que se hizo bolita al sentir la superficie esponjo debajo de el. El Uzumaki se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.

- Mañana comenzare como un combatiente -Dijo para si mismo mientras una sonrisa de emoción aparecía en su rostro- Ya quiero llegar para patear traseros jajajaja -Se burló Naruto imaginándose en varios combates y luchando contra todos sus adversarios que caían ante sus habilidades, fueron escasos los minutos que se mantuvo despierto hasta que Cresselia le hizo una visita y solo pudo quedar dormido de cansancio-

El sol había salido de nuevo y con ello los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar Konoha City, en estos momentos la primera en despertar fue Kushina que parecía algo desorientada al encontrarse en su habitación.

- Co… ¿Cómo llegue a la cama? Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación? -Se preguntó de forma confundida la pelirroja, pues ella había recordado haberse quedado dormida en el sofá- Bueno eso no importa será mejor que prepare el desayuno para mi hombrecito de la casa, mejor dicho, mi hombre de la casa -Mencionó divertida Kushina, pues su hijo de ahora en adelante seria quien traería el dinero al comenzar a hacer misiones-

Kushina se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina pero al pasar al lado del baño escucho la voz de su hijo quien parecía que se había levantado mucho más temprano que ella en esta ocasión.

- Listo, ya estamos muy cerca Pikachu en unas horas seremos combatientes -Mencionó Naruto con su torso desnudo y llevando una toalla azul enrollada en su cintura mientras su cabello goteaba-

- Pi Pikachu -Respondió Pikachu haciendo la ¨v¨de victoria, mientras que su pelaje un poco desordenado debido al agua-

- JAJAJAJA TE VEZ MUY GRACIOSO ASI JAJAJAJA -Se reía Naruto al ver a Pikachu desarreglado-

- Chaaa -Exclamó algo apenado rascándose la nuca, mientras Kushina estaba que no creía lo que miraba, su pequeño había crecido y se había formado en ausencia de su padre, tenia un cuerpo por el que las chicas babearían al verlo expuesto, pero entonces su curiosidad aumento… al querer recordar si Naruto estaba tan…. Desarrollado-

- Bueno ya no perdamos el tiempo -Mencionó Naruto mientras se quitaba la toalla y Kushina echaba vapor por las orejas al momento en que se ponía completamente roja-

- E… E… Ese, ¿Ese es mi…. Mi bebé? -Se preguntó en completo shock la mujer que estaba que se desmayaba de un infarto por lo que sus ojos habían visto, mientras Naruto se vestía con rapidez- ¨Tiene que ser una mentira¨ -Pensaba Kushina y cuando menos se dio cuenta Naruto ya se había terminado de arreglar-

- Bueno Pikachu bajemos seguro que mamá ya esta preparando nuestro desayuno -Mencionó Naruto para que Pikachu se bajara de la esquina de la tina mientras Naruto se colocaba una camiseta negra con mangas rojas. En ese momento el rubio estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unos zapatos deportivos con la suela y cintas rojas, esa fue la señal para que Kushina saliera corriendo a la cocina-

La pelirroja se recargo contra la estufa, sus mejillas ardían en un fuerte rojo mientras respiraba agitada, fue cuando apareció Frosslass saliendo de su habitación especial y la miro algo distraída.

- ¿Frosslass Fro? -Preguntó la Pokemon sacándole un susto de muerte a Kushina-

- AAAA NO VI NADA -Gritó Kushina llamando la atención de Naruto que recién llegaba a la cocina con Pikachu en su hombro-

- Este… Mamá ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Naruto mirando lo nerviosa que se encontraba Kushina esa mañana-

- S… Si cariño estoy bien, solo… tuve un sueño extraño si jejeje eso fue -Comenzó a reírse nerviosa- Que tal si te sientas mientras yo te preparo unos deliciosos huevos con… sal…chicha -Mencionó la mujer poniéndose muy roja-

- Lo que te parezca bien, mamá a mi me gusta todo lo que preparas -Explicó Naruto colocándole a Pikachu unos Pokeblocks en la mesa para que pudiera desayunar-

- Entonces… ¡Lo tengo! Te dejare comer las sobras del ramen de ayer, puedes comértelo todito mientras yo voy y me doy una ducha -Explicó Kushina corriendo en dirección al baño dejando a Naruto confundido- Esto no esta pasando ¡Dattebane! -Dijo con su tic verbal para comenzar a desvestirse y entrar en la bañera -

Minutos mas tarde Kushina había terminado su ducha y se había calmado por completo, ahora llevaba puesta una camiseta rosada que delineaba su pecho y cintura, llevaba una larga falda azul con unas sandalias que asimilaba muy bien sus caderas y terminaba a la altura de las rodillas, su pelo caía libremente por la espalda y tenia unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro por ambos lados de la cabeza. Ahora la mujer estaba en la puerta de su casa con su hijo listo para partir.

- Naruto cariño espero que te vaya muy bien, hazme sentir orgullosa -Pidió Kushina dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Frosslas le daba un abrazo a Naruto y acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu- Mucha suerte Naruto -Dijo la mujer para ver a Naruto comenzar a correr en dirección a la academia-

Poco a poco los jóvenes graduados se juntaban en una sala de conferencia, en este momento se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas, piel clara, ligero labial rosado y ojos color ámbar. Su ropa consta de una ajustada camisa gris de botones y sin mangas, la cual dejaba apreciar su enorme copa EE, lleva un cinto negro acentuando sus caderas y cintura. Además de vestir pantalón azul que delineaba sus caderas y piernas mientras su calzado consta de unas sandalias negras de tacón alto.

Esta mujer estaba acompañada por un enorme ser verde y un ser regordete de color rosado.

- Vaya que esta vez hubo muchos aspirantes -Mencionó la mujer mirando a los alumnos-

- Así es Tsunade-sama, será mejor que salga en este momento los chicos se ven muy ansiosos -Señalo una joven de cabellos negros que llevaba un kimono tradicional negro, mientras cargaba un zorrito café en sus brazos-

- Bueno, para que hacerlos esperar vamos chicos -Mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa para que sus compañeros le siguieran al igual que la joven de cabellos negros- BUENOS DIAS A TODOS MI NOMBRE ES… -Comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida-

- ¡RAYOS OTRA VEZ LLEGUE TARDE TE DIJE QUE TU ATAJO NO SERVIA! -Gritó el dueño de la voz que era nada mas y nada menos que Naruto que estaba llamando mucho la atención-

- Pi Pi Pikachu Pi Pika Pika Pi Pikachu -Respondió enojado su compañero-

- ESTAS LOCO FUE TU CULPA, TODO POR QUE QUERIAS VER A ESA PURRLOIN QUE VIVE CERCAS DE LA CARNICERÍA AKIMICHI -Gritó Naruto mirando con una expresión de furia a su amigo rodedor eléctrico-

- Pika Pika Pikachu Pi -Se defendió el pokémon eléctrico-

- Ejem… ¿Podrías tomar asiento y dejar tu discusión para después? -Pidió la mujer rubia apenando a Naruto que ahora se había convertido en el centro de atencion- Bueno retomando la presentación, Buenos días jóvenes combatientes, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju soy la directora de la academia para combatientes y espero que cada uno de ustedes se convierta en los mejores combatientes de los países elementales, ahora ustedes dejan de ser niños para convertirse en hombre y mujeres responsables de sus actos, sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí -Mencionó Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras los combatientes aplaudían ante tal discurso-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ahora no tengo mucho que decir solo… disfruten el capitulo…

Tras terminar la ceremonia de bienvenida los chicos hicieron varias filas para recibir sus identificaciones como combatientes la cual les designaba el salón y sus clases tanto prácticas como teóricas. Ahora los chicos se encontraban en un salón de clases muy amplio donde al menos había un aproximado de 50 alumnos con algunos compañeros pokémon.

En ese momento un hombre de aproximados 25 años tez morena con una curiosa cicatriz en el rostro apareció muy sonriente en compañía de un Skitty que cargaba en brazos. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta alta de caballo, mientras su vestimenta consta de una camisa blanca con corbata, unos pantalones de vestir color azul y unos zapatos negros.

- Muy buenos días a todos, es un gran placer para darles la bienvenida a la academia de combatientes de Konoha, mi nombre es Umino Iruka y sere su profesor tutor -Dijo este con una sonrisa, pero la atención no estaba del todo en el-

- ¡TE DIJE QUE LO SUELTES! SI QUERIAS COMER RAMEN LE HUBIERAS PEDIDO A KAA-SAN QUE TE DIERA UNA PORCION TI TAMBIEN!- Gritaba Naruto peleándose por un vaso de ramen instantáneo-

- PIKA, PIIIII KAAAA PIIIII KAA PIKACHUUUUUU (¡COMPARTE, NO SEAS EGOISTA, MAL AMIGOOOOO!) -Decía Pikachu peleándose con su compañero por querer comer en clases mientras esta curiosa situación término sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los demás-

- Este, chicos -Hablo Iruka estando frente a ambos- Les prometo dejarlos comer, pero primero háganme el favor de presentarse -Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa mientras Pikachu y Naruto se miraban curiosos pues normalmente un profesor los tenía que sacar por interrumpir-

- Ha… Hai, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y este es mi compañero Pikachu -Presento el rubio señalando a su fiel compañero que se puso en su hombro ganándose un chillido de emoción de varias chicas ante la presencia del pequeño amarillo- hemos venido a la academia para ser el combatiente supremo -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- Esa es una muy buena meta chicos, espero ansioso poder verlos cumplirla -Comento Iruka para comenzar a pedirle a los demás que se comenzaran a presentar uno a uno-

- ¿Enserio le va a creer a un mediocre como ese? -Pregunto un chico de cabellos negros quien llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta dejando al descubierto su tronco bien trabajado, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas botas de combate negras-

- Este, chicos no creo que haya necesidad de insultarnos, así que les pido de favor que se limiten a ser respetuosos unos con otros -Pidió el castaño queriendo calmar la situación-

- ¿Y TU QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA DECIR LO QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO SER? -Cuestionó rápidamente Naruto con los ojos en blanco los dientes afilados y una vena resaltada en su puño-

- Mi nombre, es Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de Amaterasu Corp. La compañía que mantiene viva a esta academia, así que se un poco más agradecido Dobe, gracias a mi familia tu aunque con tu ridícula batalla no lo mercas, estas estudiando aquí -Explico el chico de cabellos negros con gran superioridad, mientras Naruto tenia un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza-

- ¿Qué te duele tu que? -Pregunto Naruto confundido con aquella presentación, dicha pregunta hizo que toda la seriedad de Sasuke se fuera a la mierda y cayera de su asiento-

- El punto es que alguien tan pobre como tú solo fue aceptado por lastima en la academia, nuca serás un combatiente de elite como yo, Sasuke Uchiha el combatiente Supremo -Comento el Uchiha con una sonrisa llena de orgullo-

- Creo que te estas olvidando que Uzumaki-san derroto a Asuma Sarutobi, uno de los examinadores más complicados de la academia, mientras que tu combate fue con Kakashi Hatake, un combatiente que tiene muchas relaciones con Amateratsu Corp. -Explico una voz femenina que hizo voltear a muchos y así encontrarse con una hermosa rubia de ojos color azul-

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? -Cuestionó Sasuke mirando de forma fiera a aquella hermosa rubia que era acompañada por una chikorita-

- Lo que yo digo es que tu combate con Kakashi fue... como decirlo... "muy fácil" -Mencionó la chica haciendo entre comillas la palabra fácil- mientras que el combate de Uzumaki-san fue más directa al enfrentarse a un veterano y derrotarlo con esa jugada tan arriesgada -Al finalizar, todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar sobre el tema, el combate de Sasuke y Kakashi fue demasiado sencilla para un novato en comparación con la del nuevo estudiante-

- ¿Y tú quién rayos eres para decir lo que ocurrió? seguro que tu combate fue contra uno de los Examinadores más débiles -Dijo Sasuke desafiando a la rubia cuando algo le abrió la mejilla derecha dejándole una pequeña línea de sangre bajando por su rostro para buscar quien fue que lo hirió-

- Los Sheikah solíamos ser una familia de asesinos despiadados principito Uchiha, así que, le recomiendo que se ande con más cuidado a la hora de menospreciar a los demás, aquí papi no le salvara el trasero -Menciono una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, llevaba una camisa blanca muy escotada que dejaba ver su sostén negro. Vestía una falda a la altura de los muslos y unas botas de combate negras y en su mano se podía vere unas agujas sembon-

- Anko ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Iruka sorprendido mientras miraba a la sensual mujer caminar por el salón donde varios de los alumnos le chiflaban haciéndola sonreír pues le gustaba eso de ser el centro de atención ante los adolescentes calenturientos-

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Me vas a ver mucho por aquí Iruka, seré tu compañera, la directora Senju me mando porque dijo que serían muchos estudiantes para alguien tan amable como tú, así que- Anko se sentó en el escritorio cruzando las piernas de forma sensual para después mirarlos a todos- Anko Mitarashi para ustedes, háganme enojar y me verán a diario en sus pesadillas -Comentó la joven maestra con una sonrisa-

Tras aquella advertencia de la señorita Mitarashi, Iruka comenzó una aburrida e informativa explicación respecto a cómo nació lo que ahora se conocía como combatientes. Minutos más Naruto y Pikachu se encontraban caminando por la academia de combatientes bastante aburridos.

- Pensé que estar aquí seria combatir todo lo que quisiera, jamás me imagine que tendría que estudiar como en una escuela promedio, enserio que son unos pesados -Se quejó el rubio con su amigo Pikachu que le daba palmaditas en la cabeza-

- Pi Pika pi pika pika pikachu pi (Si la vida fuera como tu quisieras te aburrirías rápido)

- No sé qué me quisiste decir ahora, pero creo que mejor lo ignorare -Se quejó Naruto caminando por un lugar donde había varios árboles-

- Sabía que había sido un completo error venir a este lugar -Mencionó una voz que llamo la atención de Naruto el cual se acercó al lugar de donde venía aquella voz, la cual fácilmente se notaba era la de una chica- Mi hermano no desea ni mirarme, pero, al menos te tengo conmigo eh amiga- Comentó aquella voz recibiendo un relincho que llamo más la atención del rubio-

Naruto se asomó entre los arbustos y se llevó una enorme sorpresa, frente a él había una chica de cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta, su piel era clara, tenía unos ojos verdes y en el rostro un pequeño rastro de pecas. Su acento y ropas la delataban como alguien que venia del campo. Sus ropas constaban de un chaleco naranja el cual estaba abierto dejando ver una camiseta blanca ombliguera que enmarcaba su busto copa C, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos color beige que llegaban a la altura de sus muslos, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, en la cabeza un sombrero vaquero y como calzado unas botas cafés.

- Vaya es la primera vez que veo un Rapidash tan de cerca -Comentó Naruto saliendo de su escondite sorprendiendo a la chica que se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz desconocida-

- Pe… ¿pero de donde saliste tú? O mejor dicho ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó la jovencita un poco nerviosa por la repentina aparición de Naruto-

- Oh disculpa jejeje mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -Se presentó el chico con una sonrisa -Y este de aquí es mi mejor amigo Pikachu, somos compañeros desde que puedo recordarlo- Menciono este cuando sintió el ocio del pokémon frotarse contra su rostro -Ajajajaja tranquila chica, me caes bien jajajajajaja- Decía Naruto acariciando la crin sin llegar a quemarse dejando más que sorprendida a la rubia, pues hasta donde ella sabía Rapidash no solía confiar no nadie que no fuera de su familia-

- O… Oye, co… ¿Cómo es que le agradas? -Pregunto muy confundida la joven de cabellos rubios- Rapidash no suele ser amigable con desconocidos -Comentó está notando a su compañera muy cómoda con el chico-

- Siéndote sincero, no lo sé, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tengo un lazo especial con los Pokemon, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Naruto sonrojando a la rubia-

- Mi… ¿Mi nombre? Ay, Arceus, Din… ¿Porque me hacen esto? -Se dijo muy nerviosa y en voz alta la chica, confundiendo un poco a Naruto-

- ¿Estas bien? -Cuestionó Naruto al ver a la chica algo alterada-

- Yo… si, veras, es que… tu, quiero decir -Mencionó la jovencita cuando sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su cabeza-

- Vamos tranquilízate un poco amiga, solo quiero saber tu nombre no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio -Dijo Naruto haciendo que el rostro de la chica se pusiera graciosamente rojo semáforo-

- Ma… ¿Matrimonio? -Preguntó la chica cuando mientras salía vapor de sus oídos-

- Quizás ese fue un mal ejemplo -Comentó el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca al ver la reacción de la curiosa chica- Lo tengo, que tal si tú y yo vamos a tomar algo -Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía al ver a la chica ocultando la mirada-

- Applejack… -Respondió con pena- Mi nombre es Applejack, mi familia… me dice Aj -Se presentó la joven con cierta pena y desviando la mirada ya que no era la más sociable del mundo-

- Lindo nombre Aj-chan, ahora que tal si vamos a tomar algo, anda yo invito -Insistió el rubio queriendo conocer a la solitaria chica-

Mientras Naruto intentaba conocer a aquella curiosa señorita, el rubio ignoraba que estaba siendo completamente vigilado.

- La hermana de nuestro mejor combatiente y el hijo de la Diosa carmesí, interesante combinación ¿no lo cree Tsunade-sama? -Pregunto una joven de cabellos negros que llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y una flada negra a la altura de las rodillas mientras en sus brazos llevaba un curioso pokémon en forma de cerdo color naranja-

- Si, bastante interesante, a primera vista el chico parece un muchacho problema y holgazán, por no olvidar que llego tarde a la conferencia y tiene una curiosa relación chocante con su compañero Pikachu, sin embargo, los reportes de Asuma lo describen como ingenioso y buen luchador, me gustaría verle en acción -Comentó la rubia con cierto interés mirando a Naruto y su nueva ¨amiga¨ caminando juntos- Shizune, ¿Que me puedes decir de la señorita? -Pregunto la mujer mirando con interés una de las pantallas que conectaba con las cámaras de la academia-

- Applejack, su pelea dejo mucho que desear pero aun así logro derrotar a… Iruka-kun- Menciono la mujer con un tenue sonrojo al leer el nombre del evaluador- Lleva consigo un Rapidash como compañera, su modo de batalla es combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lleva con ella el conocimiento sobre el uso de armas, su combate se vio afectado por su inseguridad -Explicó Shizune leyendo el reporte-

- ¿Inseguridad? -Pregunto Tsunade recargando sus codos en su escritorio mientras juntaba sus manos y colocaba su barbilla sobre el dorso de ambas- Parece que alguien es la sombra de su hermano -Dijo la mujer rubia-

De regreso con Naruto, este estaba haciendo reír a Applejack con algunas de sus historias, al parecer la joven de campo se comenzó a acostumbrar a la presencia del rubio, pues además de gracioso era muy amable.

- Y en ese momento Pikachu y yo tuvimos que correr tanto que terminamos recorriendo media Konohagakure solo para impedir que mi madre nos atrapara, aun así terminamos castigados jajajaja -Se reía nervioso el rubio rascándose la nuca para después dar un sorbo a su gaseosa-

- Vaya, me cuesta creer que este pequeñín de aquí te meta en tantos problemas Naruto -Dijo la joven acariciando a Pikachu el cual estaba recostado en sus piernas disfrutando de las suaves manos de la chica-

- Chaaaaaa -Exclamo este muy cómodo-

- ¿Pero qué dices? Ese pequeño monstruo me ha causado demasiados problemas, es tan caprichoso que incluso puedo jurar que piensa que puede hacer lo que le viene en gana -Se quejó Naruto haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Pikachu-

- Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pi -Exclamó el enano amarillo retando a Naruto-

- Oye deja de decir cosas de mi madre, ella ha sido como una madre para ti también -Regañó Naruto a su compañero para que ambos se comenzaran a gruñir uno a otro-

- O… oigan chicos, ca… cálmense, pelear no solucionara nada -Pidió Applejack queriendo calmar el momento de esos dos. Tanto Pikachu como Naruto desviaron la mirada con cierta molestia-

- Vaya, vaya, la pareja de mediocres esta junta -Dijo una voz burlona, cuando Naruto volteó y miro al mismo chico presumido de su clase- Aunque si soy sincero, eres muy linda, si lo deseas puedo ayudarte a mejorar, solo, debes venir conmigo- Dijo el de cabellos negros estirando la mano ofreciéndole ayuda a Applejack la cual nuevamente entró en un modo tímido ocultándose detrás de Naruto-

- Parece que Aj-chan no quiere ir contigo -Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke de forma desafiante- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Porque si quieres un combate, estoy listo para luchar- Dijo Naruto mostrando su dispositivo listo para entrar en combate contra el serio Uchiha que estaba frente a el-

- No gracias, no me gusta jugar con basuras como tú -Mencionó Sasuke dándose media vuelta y evitando un enfrentamiento que el en ese momento siente completamente innecesario-

La directora y su Secretaria que seguían mirando el desenlace de la batalla haciendo que la mujer comenzara a ver algo realmente interesante que llamaba su atención. Giró su rostro a la derecha, quedaba poco para que el horario de clases culminara.

- Shizune, quiero que hagas un arreglo para mañana -Pidió Tsunade a su secretaria la cual comenzaba a tomar notas- Pídele a Misuki que limpie la arena de batalla, quiero ver de lo que son capaces el hijo de la diosa carmesí y el heredero de Amateratsu Corp. -Explico Tusnade mientras la secretaria salía de la oficina-

- Es demasiado pronto para que el chico muestre su especial y tu más que nadie debe saberlo Pechugona -Comento una voz grave que hizo aparecer una vena en la frente de la hermosa mujer-

- Solo quiero saber si el mocoso es lo que se supone tus profecías dicen Viejo Rabo Verde -Sentencio Tsunade mientras un hombre de cabellera blanca y con un anfibio verde sentado en su hombro- ¿Cómo esta ella? -Pregunto Tsunade sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-

- Emocionada, ansia regresar pero aun no es tiempo ni momento de hacerlo, pero quizás pronto, pues le extraña y pone mucho empeño en los entrenamientos del día a día -Explicó el hombre de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados-

- ¿Qué has sabido de Kushina? -Pregunto Tsunade mirándole ahora de frente al hombre que se puso tieso y comenzó a sudar con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Emmm bueno pues… planeaba ir a avisarle, pero… tú sabes, no es fácil después de las decisiones que según yo tome por sobre las memorias de Minato que en paz descanse -Decía este sujeto-

- Jiraiya sabes que tienes que ir a ver a tu Nieto, se lo debes a tu hijo y a su esposa, es lo menos que puedes hacer -Sentencio Tsunade para regresar su mirada al conflicto donde pudo ver a uno de los instructores calmar la situación-

De regreso con Naruto, este estaba a punto de entrar en combate cuando ante el apareció una mano que le bajo la muñeca, al buscar al dueño, se terminó encontrando con Asuma el cual miraba fijamente a Sasuke con decepción.

- Señor Uchiha el espectáculo esta cancelado, ahora le pido de la forma más atenta que me deje resolver esto a mí -Pidió Asuma mientras Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia-

- Haga lo que crea conveniente, yo desde el principio decidí no luchar con mediocres -Dijo Sasuke comenzando a retirarse logrando provocar un poco más a Naruto el cual fue detenido mientras forcejaba-

- Uzumaki no te dejes caer en la ira, los Uchiha son conocidos por querer provocar a aquellos que siempre creen una amenaza, así que ahora toma aire y cálmate -Pidió Asuma mientras Naruto refunfuñaba cruzándose de brazos- Ahora que lo recuerdo chicos, hay un mínimo de dormitorios en la academia y si desean tener uno de los dormitorios en la academia, será mejor que se apresuren -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila-

- Oh no hay problema, yo vivo en una casa propia -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pero…-

- ¡UN MÍNIMO DE DORMITORIOS! -Gritó Applejack llevándose las manos a la cabeza para después comenzar a correr en dirección a las oficinas de la academia para poder ir y poder alquilar una de las habitaciones en la escuela-

- Vaya que es veloz, cuando miré su pelea no mostró esa determinación -Dijo Asuma con una sonrisa para después mirar al rubio- Bueno Naruto, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de los problemas, ya tendrás tu momento para luchar con Uchiha, así que solo espéralo llegara solo- Dijo Asuma colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio para después retirarse dejando al Uzumaki y a su compañero-

- Bueno Pikachu quizás lo mejor sea regresar a casa, aunque lo de Aj-chan me preocupa un poco, ¿no crees que deberíamos de ir a ver si está bien?- Pregunto Naruto a su compañero el cual sonrió con malicia-

- ¿Pika Pi? -Comento Pikachu poniendo sonrojado a Naruto-

- No es verdad, Aj-chan no me gusta, es solo que… solo quiero asegurarme de que consiga una habitación o un lugar donde descansar -Se justificó Naruto ante las ocurrencias de su compañero-

Ante tales palabras Naruto y Pikachu se fueron a buscar a la rubia a la cual la encontraron en una especie de subasta, la chica estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir la habitación y parecía que le estaba yendo demasiado bien.

- Rayos esto se sale de mi presupuesto supongo que deberé de desistir de querer rentar la habitación de la academia -Menciono un chico castaño que llevaba una chaqueta gris con unos pantalones negros mientras en su cabeza había un Poochyena-

- La chica rubia es muy buena, sabe poner bien los precios, me temo que yo de igual manera no poder alquilar la habitación -Menciono una castaña de bollitos y ropas estilo chinas-

- La habitación está a punto de ser tomada ¿Quién da más que la linda rubia? 2000 Ryos a la 1, 2000 Ryos a las 2, 2000 Ryos a las… -Anunciaba un joven de cabellos plateados con gafas, pero, antes de poder continuar una voz le interrumpió-

- 4000 Ryos -Dijo una tranquila voz que hizo a Applejack abrir los ojos, su oportunidad había estado muy cerca y esa chica que salio de la nada le había arrebatado la habitación -

La joven caminaba lentamente por el lugar, la chica era de largos cabellos lacios y azules que llegaban a la altura de su espalda baja, sus ojos perlados mostraban algo de nerviosismo, tenía una piel tan clara como la nieve mientras su vestimenta constaba de un saco negro que se abrochaba de tres botones debajo de sus voluminosos pechos, llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas largas que dejaba ver su copa D, Lleva una falda negra y unas mallas cubriendo sus piernas, mientras llevaba botas a la altura de la rodilla, la chica ahora mismo caminaba muy nerviosa recibiendo todas las miradas del público. Mientas a su lado una figurita fantasmal negra con un cráneo y un ojo flotaba haciéndole compañía.

- 4000 Ryos a la 1, 4000 Ryos a las 2 y 4000 Ryos a las 3, la habitación quedara en manos de la linda Lolitha Gotica de ahí -Dijo el chico de cabellos plateados dejándole la llave en manos a la chica que agradeció haciendo una reverencia- Bien chicos se acabaron las habitaciones, lo siento mucho suerte el próximo año- Decía de forma amable aquel sujeto, mientras los hombres estaban embobados por la belleza que logro hacerse con la última habitación-

Applejack se encontraba con la mirada agachada y con su sombrero haciendo sombra impidiendo que se le miraran sus ojos, fue entonces que sintió una mano en el hombro y al levantar la vista pudo encontrarse a Naruto, el rubio sonrió y tomó su maleta.

- Ven Aj-chan, conozco un buen lugar donde puedes pasar la noche -Comentó Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar con la vaquera siguiéndole ante la atenta mirada de aquella chica de aspecto Gotico y el de cierta rubia que miraba con curiosidad a Naruto ayudando a la vaquera-

Minutos mas tarde…

Applejack estaba sonrojada con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y con el rostro agachado, compartía asiento con Naruto el cual estaba completamente colorado y al parecer discutiendo.

- MI NARU-CHAN ESTA CRECIENDO TAN RAPIDO, AYER ENTRO A LA ACADEMIA Y AHORA LLEGA CON UNA NOVIA MUY BONITA -Dijo Kushina con gran emoción mientras Naruto tenía una vena palpitante en la frente-

- Oka-san ya te dije muchas veces que Aj-chan es solo mi amiga, además no podía dejar que estuviera sola por la ciudad sin conocerla y sin tener un apartamento donde dormir -Respondía el rubio defendiéndose pero este era ignorado por Kushina que tomaba las manos de Applejack-

- Aj-chan de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme Oka-chan, por favor cuida muy bien de mi Naru-chan, él es algo bruto pero es muy buen muchacho, espero que sean muy felices juntos -Decía Kushina mientras Applejack apenas podía asentir muy nerviosa por el curioso comportamiento de la madre de Naruto-

- Oka-san, la habitación de huéspedes está disponible ¿cierto? -Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Kushina tuviera una gota de sudor y sonriera nerviosa-

- Eh… lo siento cariño convertí esa habitación en mi salón de Gimnasio, así que me temo que deberán compartir tu cama y dormir abrazaditos -Dijo Kushina haciendo que la imaginación de Applejack le jugara chueco- ¿Oh puedes venir a dormir al sillón?- Comento Kushina mirando a su hijo el cual tenía las mejillas coloradas-

Applejack termino desmayándose de la vergüenza mientras que Naruto se ponía a gritar como loco ante las bromitas de su madre, si, este solo era otro dia en la vida de los Uzumaki.

Esta historia continuara…

Ahora si tengo algo que escribir… **NO NARUHINA, NO HINANARU SOY ANTI-HINATA, NO HAY Y NO HABRA POSIBILIDAD PARA ELLA EN ESTE FIC…**

Disculpen perdí la compostura, bueno fuera de mi arranque de ira contra ese personaje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


End file.
